


Curls Candy and Hair (cuts)

by Cytonic



Series: Alphabet Soup [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cytonic/pseuds/Cytonic
Summary: A 'baby' Buck somehow gets gum in his hair and aunt Robin comes to the rescue.Christopher won't tell how he got gum in his hair but now he can look like his Buck!
Series: Alphabet Soup [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909156
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Curls Candy and Hair (cuts)

**Author's Note:**

> This had been sitting unfinished for months, part of a semi abandoned slice of life fic series I outlined. So I finished it, and didn't polish the turd so hopefully ya'll enjoy it. (Spot the obvious Easter eggs!)

_In a past time, in a far place:_

Summers for the Buckley siblings were often spent with their aunt, in the house she shared with her best friend (who often told little Evan stories of evil dogs and crazy adventures that were much scarier than The Goonies, which prompted the plans to educate both siblings on pop culture when neither of the two knew what he had been talking about.)

Madddie was relaxing by the pool, flipping through a magazine when a loud and panicked call of her name had her running to her little brother, who had been sleeping off a sugar high from way too much ice cream.

“MADDIE!” Evan cried out again seeing her. Maddie blinked seeing a blue squishy blob smooshed in the soft blonde curls. Maddie shook her head and quickly went to pull his hands away from ripping more strands of hair out.

“Stop, you’re making it worse, C’mon let's go find Aunt Robin.”

_Let's do the time warp again_

“Hold still Dingus.” Robin chided as she tried to work the gum out of the blonde curly hair, without actually cutting any off. Evan squirmed again and looked at her.

“What's a dingus?” he asked. Robin chuckled and tweaked his nose. Her sister in law was going to kill her for teaching him ‘curse’.

“In a word? Steve.” she answered. “Call him that for me next time you see him,” she grinned as she finally got the kid to sit still. “Bad news kiddo, looks like you are going to be getting a little bit of a haircut.”

“What? No!” Maddie exclaimed she loved her brother's hair. Robin nodded, tugging on a stuck strand .

“Yep. That gum is squished in there pretty good. Don’t worry, I’m sure that Steve will show him all sorts of ways to style his hair now. It was his thing back in the day.”

Maddie still looked a bit upset as Robin began to carefully snip at the hair. Evan sat still, the sharp scissors inches from his face scaring him just a little.

“What did we learn from this?” Robin asked as she cut as much off as she could.

“Don’t fall asleep with gum.” Even nodded. Maddie snorted and gave him a shove.  
“...Dingus.” she grinned at the pout she got and ruffled the uneven curls. “That is now you too.”

_It’s just a jump to the left_

Buck would deny that he sped all the way here, but when Eddie called him saying he needed some help, and a clearly distressed Christopher in the background, well he sped his way to Eddie’s place (He was half expecting a call from Athena any moment now,). He barely had time to knock on the door and brush back his drying and curling hair when it opened to reveal Eddie with what looked to be peanut butter stains on his shirt.

“Whoa what happened, and I hope that is peanut butter?” Buck asked, a little confused. Eddie sighed and ran his hands through his hair, getting some peanut butter on it.

“Someone at school put gum in Christopher's hair and I’ve tried everything,and i’ve only got little bits out and just made things worse and now he is refusing to let me try anything else -” Eddie began to rant.

“Whoa, breathe man.” Buck put a hand on Eddie's shoulder. “I got it, now where's the little man?” Eddie led Buck to the kitchen where a distressed Christopher was sitting with peanut butter covering half of his hair.

“Buck! Help!” Christopher whined. Buck knelt down in front of him to inspect the damage to the hair. He looked at Eddie and shook his head.

“Hey Superman, how do you feel about getting a haircut?” he asked. Christopher looked less than happy at the question.

“...Can It be like yours?” He asked after thinking it over for a few minutes. Buck nodded.

“Of course! You can look awesome like me!” Buck gave Eddie a look when the older man snorted at his enthusiasm. “Ignore your dad. He’s a dingus.”

“Hey!”

“...Whats a dingus?”


End file.
